Framed
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: Ch. 2 NOW UP! GBL&O crossover. The death of a former EPA agent leads detectives Greevey and Logan to believe that of all people, the Ghostbusters may be involved. It's back to the past, to 1989 folks! Please R&R!
1. The accident and arrest

**Framed**

Notes: _I don't own Law & Order or Ghostbusters, only the characters Clara Hamilton, Sangeeta Prashar, Shaniqua Louis, Jason Peterson, and Andrea/Aaron Campbell. Also, I wasn't sure where to place this story, so I figured the L&O: OS section will do nicely, and gets more traffic. This story takes place in 1989._

Part One: The accident and arrest.

_**In the Criminal Justice System, the People are represented by two separate yet equally important groups: The Police who investigate crime, and the District Attourneys who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories.**_

It was a relatively quiet evening, which was a rarity in New York, and very few cars were out on the road. Sangeeta Prashar and her friend Shaniqua Louis were walking home from the subway station, coming back from a mutual friend's party. Sangeeta was busy ranting and blowing off steam to Shaniqua about how her family still wanted to arrange her marriage, so both of them were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the little VW Beetle driving by, with Janine Melnitz in it, heading home after the day's work. It wasn't until they heard this big BANG, a few blocks down the road, that Sangeeta and Shaniqua looked back. "What was that?" Sangeeta asked.

"I don't know. Let's go look." They headed back the direction they had come from earlier, and saw the same VW stopped in the middle of the intersection. There was also another car, a black Ford Taurus, and it was heavily damaged. They ran up to the scene to see if anyone was hurt. While Sangeeta went to check on the driver of the Taurus, Shaniqua looked in on Janine in the VW. "Are you okay girl?" There was no response. Janine just sat there, hands fixed on the steering wheel, eyes looking ahead, catatonic. "Ma'am?" Shaniqua nudged Janine gently, bringing her to her senses.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I, uh, think so." Janine replied, still slighty not with it.

"What happened?" asked Shaniqua.

"Oh, well, it happened so fast. I mean, I was just driving along and this other guy came out of nowhere, and didn't even stop. I barely had time to avoid him. And he had the red light!" Janine said, looking out the window at the black car. It was bent almost into a U, and had also hit a lampost, and knocked over a mailbox, it's contents spilled everywhere. Sangeeta carefully looked into the broken window of the black Taurus, and found the driver, a man, slumped over, but still awake. There was a massive gash on the side of his head, and it was bleeding heavily.

"The brakes, " he struggled to say, "didn't work." Finally, he closed his eyes and was unconscience.

"Shaniqua! Get some help! This guy's hurt really bad!" Sangeeta shouted. As Shaniqua ran and banged on the nearest door to get somebody to call for help, more people began to show up and survey the wreckage scene.

"Janine!" Two more people ran up to the VW. It was Clara Hamilton and Egon Spengler. "I knew I heard something!" Clara said. "Janine, what happened?"

"Are you injured?" Egon added.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken, that's all." Janine replied. She tried to move, but felt an excruciating pain in her right leg at the knee. "Ahhhh!" She cried and winced at even the slightest movement.

"What?" Clara asked.

"My leg! It hurts to move it!" Janine tried again, but it still hurt. "Ahh! Damn it hurts!" She growled.

"I hope it's not broken." Clara got the door open so she could assist Janine somewhat. Egon went to check on her leg, but even the slightest touch to the knee made Janine cry out.

"Ow! Watch it Egon!" Janine snapped. Egon was taken aback for a moment.

"But, I-I barely touched you!" He stammered.

"Okay, okay. Let's just wait until the ambulance gets here, alright?" Clara interjected.The wait felt like an enternity, but soon enough,the police and ambulances were on the scene. A fire truck and crew also arrived to help with freeing the other driver from the damaged Ford Taurus. After they got the driver out, he was placed onto a stretcher and some EMTs got him into one of the waiting ambulances. Meanwhile very carefully, the EMTs from the second ambulancehelped Janine out of her car, onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. They had to be careful.

"You watch that leg pal. Don't bang it into anything!" Janine chided sternly.

"Relax lady, I know how to do my job." one of the EMTs responded.

"That's our Janine. Still as feisty as ever." Clara remarked.

"Come on. Let's get the guys and head up to the hospital." As Clara and Egon hurried back to the firehouse, Detectives Max Greevey and Mike Logan arrived on the scene, and were now taking statements from Sangeeta and Shaniqua, the two main witnesses.

"I don't know what we can tell you detectives. It all happened very fast." Shaniqua was saying.

"Yeah, and we were walking in the opposite direction, and the accident happened behind us. It was this huge BANG that got our attention. We saw the smaller car, the VW, was stopped in the middle of the intersection, and the black car was kind of stopped at an angle, partially on the road, partially on the sidewalk with the lampost on it and the mailbox tipped over." Sangeeta added.

"We were able to talk to the drivers, both of them. The lady who drove the bug said she had the green light while the other guy had the red, but he didn't stop." Shaniqua continued.

"But that's because his brakes didn't work." Sangeeta remembered.

"How'd you find that out?" Detective Greevey asked.

"When I went to check on him, he was still awake and he said that the brakes didn't work before he lost consciencenous." Sangeeta replied. "That's when I told Shaniqua to get help."

"Yeah. Anyways, that's all we know." Shaniqua said.

"Alright. Well thanks for your help ladies. If we need any more information from you, we'll be in contact." said Detective Greevey. Turning to Detetive Logan, he added, "Better let the guys at the Forensic Garage know to check the brakes on the Taurus, and find out if they did malfunction and why."

"Will do."

**NYU Downtown Hospital, 170 William St...**

Later, the detectives arrived at the hospital to find out about the condition of Janine Melnitz and the other driver. "Have you got an ID on the two accident victims?" Logan asked the attending nurse on duty at the ER.

"The second driver, Janine Melnitz, aside from being shaken up, she's going to be fine. Her only complaint was a bruised knee, so she'll be ready to go home soon. But the other driver, a Walter Peck, he wasn't so lucky." The nurse replied.

"Walter Peck? That name sounds familiar." Greevey commented.

"It should. He used to work for the EPA, but was let go after trying to stop the Ghostbusters from confronting, well, whatever it was that tried to attack the city in 1984."

"And now he's dead?"

"He was when he arrived. Massive bleeding from injury he sustained to his head, a broken skull, and a subdural hematoma. He also had some internal bleeding in his chest from a broken rib that perforrated his lungs. There was nothing we could do for him."

"But, Janine, she can talk to us, right? Because we'd like to ask her some questions before she goes home." Logan said.

"Sure. I'll take you to her." The nurse led the two detectives to where Janine was resting. Beside her were Clara, Egon and the rest of the Ghostbusters. "Miss Melnitz, these men are Detectives Logan and Greevey. They'd like to ask you some questions regarding the accident."

"Well, okay. But I'm not sure that there's much to say that's not already been said." replied Janine.

"Just tell them what you told us." Egon told her.

"Well, I remember that the light I had was green, and the other driver had the red light. But he didn't even slow down. I hit the brakes to try and avoid him, but I still ended up hitting him pretty hard." Janine still sounded scared. "I hope he's okay, is he?" She asked. Greevey sighed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he didn't make it. He wasn't killed on impact, but his injuries were pretty severe." He replied somberly.

"Oh no." Janine gasped. "Please, I-I didn't mean to hit him."

"We know you didn't mean to." Clara said to Janine.

"You did all you could to avoid him, Miss Melnitz. And because you had the green light and he didn't stop, you won't be charged anything." Logan said.

"Oh, okay." Janine sighed, relieved. "That's a relief. I mean, I do feel bad that he's dead, but still, I was worried it was my fault."

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything. You had the right-of-way, and he didn't." Greevey said. "Plus, you tried to stop. That means you were attentive to what was happening."

"Um, if I may ask, what was the other driver's name?" Janine asked. Logan looked at Greevey as if to ask, should I tell them? Greevey just shrugged. "Detectives, who was he?" Janine asked again. Logan sighed apprehensively.

"His name was Walter Peck." He said. Janine's jaw dropped in surprise. But no one was more shocked than Egon, Ray, Winston, and especially Peter.

(and here's where you would cue the main theme)

**Forensic Garage, One Police Plaza...**

At the Forensic Garage, Logan and Greevey came to check up on the technicians' progress in finding out what happened to Walter Peck's car. "You find anything?" Greevey asked one of the attendants.

"Oh yeah, we found something alright. Get a look at this." He shone his flashlight on the undercarriage of the Taurus. "See this wire here?"

"That's the brake line." replied Logan.

"Exactly. Now, take a look here." He followed the wire with his flashlight as Logan and Greevey observed. The wire was split cleanly in two.

"Looks like that brake line's been cut in half." Greevey commented. Logan snapped some pictures for evidence.

"Yep, with a pair of pliers or scissors. Whatever the tool they used, somebody wanted your guy dead, and tried to make it look like a simple accident." said the attendant.

"Well, they got thier accident, but one thing they hadn't counted on was the driver surviving long enough to tell an on-looker that the brakes didn't work." Logan remarked.

"Make sure you check for fingerprints." Greevey told the attendant. "We'll be at the precinct."

"Will do." Logan and Greevey turned to leave.

"Let's find out who Peck's enemies were."

**NYPD, 27th Precinct...**

"Well, when you work for the EPA, you make a lot of enemies." Captain Don Cragen told the two detectives, handing them several folders. "I got all the information dug up on all the cases Walter Peck was involved in, up until he was fired in 1984 for interfering with the Ghostbusters. Now, if I were you, that's where I'd start, is with the Ghsotbusters. It was their secretary was who was involved in the accident." Greevey and Logan divided up the file folder amoungst themselves and sat down at their desks.

"I agree with the Captain. If anything, the people who have the most to gain from Peck's death are the Ghostbusters. I mean, look how big this case-file is. Not only that, the Ghostbusters got the full support of the public, and the mayor even sided with them, and not the EPA." Logan said.

"Yeah, but check out this case from 1981. It's for PGA Industries. Remember them? Peck was investigating allegations that they were illegally dumping industrial waste in a lake used by swimmers, and he won, getting them shut down just months after beginning the investigation." Greevey replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. It was big news. A lot of people lost their jobs when they shut down. But that was eight years ago."

"People can hold grudges for a long time." Greevey said.

**Ghostbusters Headquarters, 14 N. Moore St...**

Back at GBHQ, the news of Peck's death had fully set in. Everyone was pretty quiet. Even Peter, who was always cracking jokes, he didn't have much to say. Ray and Winston were watching a hockey game, but their enthusiasm sounded subdued. Janine was working on case-file notes, and Clara went downstairs to see what Egon was up to. Sure enough, he was in the lab, his nose buried in an experiment he was working on. "Is there a problem Clara?" Egon asked when he saw her at the door.

"No, not really." She came in and sat down in an empty chair. "Egon, who was Walter Peck?" Clara asked. "It seems you all knew him. I could tell by the looks on your faces when the detective mentioned his name." Egon sighed.

"This was before you were hired. He was the agent from the EPA who tried to shut us down, ultimately leading to the biggest paranormal near-disaster since...since..." His voice trailed off. "Crumbs!" Egon pulled on his hair in frustration. "I can't think! I can't concentrate!" Egon paced back and forth. "Normally, something like this doesn't bother me. I didn't like Peck as much as the next person!"

"Things change Egon. People change." Clara said.

"No, it's not that." Egon said. "When I saw that it was Janine who had hit him, in the accident..."

"Ohh, I get it now. Egon, she's your friend. You're bothered because she could've been seriously hurt. It shook me up too, but not so much because I haven't been friends with her as long as you have, so I'm not as affected by all this as you are. And of course, it were me in Janine's place, or Ray, Winston, or Peter, you'd still feel the same way."

"Yeah, you're right. I would."

"Just remember Egon, nothing happened. And no one is going to pin it on Janine. She had the right-of-way, like the detective said." Clara sat back and sighed. "I'm sure the others feel the same way. Janine more so." Clara got up. "Well, I'm going to watch the rest of the hockey game with the guys. You can join us if you want." She offered.

"Thanks for the invite, Clara. But I'm still going to work on this experiment."

"Alright. Have fun."

After the hockey game finished up that afternoon, Ray and Winston got to work on Janine's car, which had been towed back to the firehouse when the repair shop finished it's work repairing the outer body. Ray had told them he Winston would take care of the rest of the work under the hood. Winston got the hood open and surveyed the damage on the inside. But it wasn't really that bad. "Well, this looks like it should be pretty easy." He said.

"Great. Then Janine won't have any excuse to get mad if something still doesn't work." Ray commented.

"Come on man, give Janine a little slack. She may be a bit of a pistol, but underneath that tough exterior, she's a softie at heart."

"Yeah, you're right." Ray opened up his toolbox, and saw that something was missing. "Hey, where are my pliers?"

**Forensic Garage, One Police Plaza...**

At the Forensic Garage, Logan and Greevey were searching Peck's car for more evidence, their main focus on the Ghosbusters. "Hey Greevey, look what I've found."

"What?"

"I think we have found the instrument used to cut the brakes, and who did it." Logan was holding up some evidence. Two very important items. One was a pair of pliers with the name "R. Stantz" inscribed on the handle, and the other was a Ghosbusters business card.

When they arrived at GBHQ, Ray and Winston were still working on Janine's car outside. "Trying to cover something up gentlemen?" Greevey asked as he and Logan approached them.

"What do you mean?" Winston was confused.

"Looking for these?" Logan held up the pliers.

"My pliers!" Ray exclaimed. "Where did you find them?"

"In the back of Peck's car, no doubt after you cut his brakes."

"What?" Ray stammered. "There has to be some mistake!"

"Yeah man, Ray's the nicest person I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Winston added.

"We also found this." Greevey told them, holding up the business card. Logan pulled out the handcuffs and placed them around Ray's wrists. "Raymond Stantz, you are under arrest for the murder of Walter Peck. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a Court of Law. You have the right to an attourney..." Greevey went on, reading Ray his miranda rights.

"Don't worry Ray. This is all a mistake. I'll get Janine to call our lawyer." Winston told Ray as the detectives lead him to their car. He ran back inside the firehouse.

To be continued...


	2. Murderer, or Wrongfully Accused?

_Previously, an accident involving Janine Melnitz, the secretary for the Ghostbusters, and Walter Peck, a former EPA agent known to the GBs, proved to be fatal, but only for Peck. It was then uncovered by Detectives Greevey and Logan, that a cut to the brake line was what the accident. Further investigation revealed a pair of pliers and a GBI business card which were left behind in Peck's car. The pliers, from the name inscribed into them,belonged to Ray Stantz, and he was soon arrested for the murder of Walter Peck. But, is he the culprit?_

Part Two: Murderer, or Wrongfully Accused?

**NYPD 27th Precinct Interrogation Room...**

"So Ray, you uh, like murdering people in their cars by just cutting their brakes?" Greevey asked sarcastically.

"I keep telling you guys, I didn't kill Walter Peck."

"Why not? I mean, he was trying to shut down your business, he was practically responsible for bringing on whatever it was that attacked the city. Perfectly good reasons to want him dead." Logan said.

"But that was five years ago. It wouldn't make sense to wait until now." Ray protested.

"Sure it does. You wait until all the hysteria dies down. Perfect time to exact your revenge." Greevey responded.

""Why would I want revenge on him still? I mean, the EPA fired him after the Gozer incident. I'd say that's revenge enough."

"Come on, quit jerking us around. It was your pliers and your business card we found in the back of Peck's car." Logan scoffed.

"I didn't do it!" Ray snapped, his frustration building. "Even if, I repeat, IF I did, would I be stupid enough to leave the pliers and business card for you to find?"

"Then how did they get there Ray?" Logan asked.

"It's not like they just, grew legs and walked off now did they?" Greevey added.

"Somebody obviously stole them! They were gone before I went to fix Janine's car! Look at our neighborhood. Our headquarters is not exactly in a very pleasant area you know!"

"Come on, do you really think we're that stupid and guillible to believe that?" Greevey asked.

"I'm not lying!" Ray snapped angrily. "Check for fingerprints on the handles! Then you'll know that I'm not the one you should be looking at!"

"We're already doing that. But we're pretty sure that yours are the only fingerprints we'll find on them." Logan said. Ray sighed dejectedly.

"Well, I don't know what els to tell you then." All I know is that someone else killed Peck, and they're framing me for it." He replied. Where is that damn lawyer? Ray thought. Just then, the door to the interrogation room opened, and in walked Jason Peterson, the lawyer that Winston told Ray about earlier when he was arrested.

"Good afternoon detectives, I'm Mr. Stantz's attourney." Mr. Peterson announced. "And as I am here, your questioning of my client is now terminated." He found an extra seat and sat down. "Now what evidence, if any, do you have to charge my client with the crime?"

"We have his pliers and a Ghostbusters business card." Logan replied.

"That's it? You call that evidence? Come on gentlemen, if anything, that "evidence" is purely circumstantial." Mr. Peterson scoffed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them." Ray muttered bitterly.

"Well if that's the only evidence you have, it's not going to hold up well in court. So unless you have any concrete evidence against Mr. Stantz, I'm going to have to take him home." Mr. Peterson and Ray got up, but were stopped as Captain Cragen came into the room with some papers.

"Okay everyone, we have fingerprints." He told them. Ray and Mr. Peterson sat back down. "The technicians who were working on Peck's car found what turned out to be partial thumb and index finger prints on the brake line close to where it was cut. I'm sorry detectives, but you have the wrong person."

"So, does this mean I'm cleared?" Ray asked

"Yes." Cragen replied. Ray breathed a sigh of relief. "It turns out those prints were also found on your pliers and the business card. There was also another set of prints on the card. While those ones aren't yours, they match one of your friends."

"Oh no. Who?" Ray asked.

"Peter Venkman."

**Peter Venkman is questioned...**

"So, refresh my memory. Why am I here?" Peter asked when he arrived at the precinct.

"Can the sarcasm Venkman. It was your fingerprints that got you here. We found them on the business card that no doubt you know already, was found in Peck's car." Logan replied.

"Aw come on, what is this? Pick-On-The-Ghostbusters Day? First Ray, now me. Who's next, Egon? It better not be Janine!"

"Come on Venkman, we know that you're the one who hated Peck the most." Greevey said.

"Detectives please, "Jason Peterson interjected. "Peter and his colleagues give out hundreds of those cards everyday, and every time they're called to a job. Anyone could've planted one of those cards. Besides, what about those other prints you found? Whose prints are those?"

"Yeah. If you've matched them to somebody, I might be able to help you out there. For a price." Peter added with a smirk.

"I wouldn't recommend saying stuff like that here Peter." Mr. Peterson told him.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be cooperating, something has got to be in it for me." Peter replied.

"Alright," Greevey sighed. "If you can help us find whoever killed Walter Peck, we won't charge you, or Ray, with anything."

"See? I told you a little charm and bartering can go a long way." Peter said to Mr. Peterson, smiling. Logan pulled out a file and opened it.

"This is the man we've matched the other set of prints to." He said, handing Peter the file. "His name is Aaron Campbell Do you know him, or have seen him?" Peter looked carefully at his photo.

"Huh, can't say that I know him, or have called out to his place for a job." Peter said. He looked closer. "But he does bear a striking resemblance to this girl I've been seeing. In fact, her name is Andrea Campbell. Maybe he's her brother, or twin brother."

"Has she ever mentioned anything to you about her family on the times that you've seen her?" Logan asked.

"No. She's pretty reserved about stuff like that. She's never shown me any pictures, and get this, she's never taken me back to her apartment."

"Maybe she's just not that type of woman." Greevey said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but then, why would she give me her address?" Peter asked.

"What about you? Has she ever visited the headquarters?" Greevey asked.

"Oh yeah. I had her over just a couple of days ago, before the accident..." Peter trailed off. "Of course, that may be a coincidence."

"But a very interesting coincidence. Maybe we should pay her a visit." Logan said to Greevey.

"Do you know if she'd be home at this time?" Greevey asked Peter.

"Well, she works at a government job. How ironic huh? Someone like me going out with a government worker?" Greevey and Logan just stared at him. "Anyway yeah, she'd be home right about now." Peter said, sensing their wanting him to get to the point.

"Alright then, let's go." Logan said. He and Greevey packed up their things and left. Peter went with them.

**Residence of Andrea Campbell, Apt. 7, 27 Harrison St...**

Within a few minutes, they arrived at Andrea Campbell's apartment. With the detectives behind him, Peter knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a deep, but female-sounding voice replied inside.

"Hey Andy? It's Pete. Can I come in?"

"Peter? Uh, okay. Just a minute." They could hear the sound of things being moved around. Finally she came to the door, unlocked it, and opened up. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here, now, today." She noticed detectives Logan and Greevey behind him. "These are your friends?"

"Actually we're detectives. I'm Max Greevey and this is Mike Logan. We'd like to come in and ask you some questions."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Come in." Andrea let them in to see the place. It looked like your normal apartment, lived in. The only weird was that there weren't any photos. Neither of family nor friends. "So, what's this all about?" Andrea asked as they sat down.

"We're investigating the murder of a former EPA worker, Walter Peck. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, do you?" Logan asked.

"Nothing other than what I've heard on the news. Though I thought you already had somebody in custody." Andrea faced Peter. "It was your friend Ray wasn't it?"

"Ray has been ruled out." Peter said.

"Yeah, because we've found some evidence that links someone else to his murder, and we think that person may be related to you. Do you know an Aaron Campbell?" Greevey asked.

"No, I uh, can't say that I do." Andrea replied, sounding like she knew otherwise.

"Andy, I saw his picture at the pecinct. You do bear a striknig resemblance to him." Peter told her. "If you do know him, please tell them. I'm also under suspicion because they've found one of my business cards with his prints on it. And even though Ray has been released, he's still under suspicion, because those same fingerprints were found on his pliers, both of which these things were found in Peck's car." Andrea sighed.

"Alright. He's my brother. My twin brother. I didn't want to tell you because, he's had some problems in his life lately."

"Such as?" Logan asked.

"He was a high school dropout, he had a lousy auto mechanic job, then once he finally gets a great job at PGA, he loses it due to the company being shut down. After that, he sank into alcoholism, and just could not find any decent work after 1981."

"PGA? As in, PGA Industries?" Greevey asked.

"Yeah. You've heard of them?"

"It was on the news. Walter Peck was investigating them, and was instrumental in getting them shut down." Logan said.

"And you think my brother killed him because of that?"

"Well, it was his fingerprints we found." Logan told her.

"Gentlemen, my brother may have had problems, but he is not a murderer." Andrea replied indignantly.

"Do you at least, know where he is so we can tlak to him?" Greevey asked.

"We had a falling-out after he lost his job at PGA, and I haven't heard anything from him since. So, I wouldn't be able to help you there." Just then, Logan's beeper went off. When he checked it, it read "911" and the precinct number. Captain Cragen needed to speak to them immediatly. He showed it to Greevey.

"Why don't we leave you two to chat while we answer this page." Greevey said.

"Oh, uh sure. There's a pay phone at the end of this block by the subway station." Andrea told them. While she and Peter stayed at the apartment, Greevey and Logan walked out of the building to where the pay phone was.

"I wonder what Cragen wants." Greevey remarked.

"I don't know, but it looks important. I hope it's about the case. Somebody has to get pinned for this crime." Logan replied, picking up the phone, inserting the quarter and dialing the precinct number. "Yeah, Cragen? It's Logan. Your page sounded important?"

"Very important. We've been doing some digging on Aaron Campbell's background, as well as a background check on this Andrea Campbell Venkman mentioned." Cragen replied.

"What have you found?"

"This Aaron Campbell was a former PGA Industries employee, but before that, he used to work as an auto mechanic."

"Yeah, that's what Andrea told us. It explains how he knew where the brake line was on Peck's car."

"But get this, the only family Aaron has are his parents. No siblings." Cragen said.

"Wait a minute, Aaron was an only-child? Andrea said he was her twin brother."

"She lied to us then." Greevey said, listening to the conversation.

"That's why we ran a background check on Andrea. There was nothing on her past 1987. Only from that year onward. She works as a mail carrier for the US Postal Service, who took her fingerprints for her employee file. Her fringerprints are exactly the same as Aaron's." That was a huge bombshell. Logan almost dropped the phone. Greevey heard it too.

"Hold the phone Captain, are you saying that Andrea IS Aaron!" Greevey asked in shock.

"That's exactly what I said. Venkman's girlfriend is a transexual." Cragen replied bluntly.

"You think we should bring her in?" Logan asked.

"The DA just approved the warrant. Bring her in."

"Will do Captain. Thanks." Logan said and hung up. They started back towards Andrea's building. "Son of a bitch. When Aaron lost his job at PGA, he changes his gender to become Andrea, applies at the Post Office where you have EVERYONE'S address in order to keep track of Peck's whereabouts. He gains the trust of someone who also has had a grievance with Peck, the Ghostbusters being the perfect target to frame, then waits for the right time to strike." Logan told Greevey as they were walking back to the apartments. "Ray was right. His pliers were stolen, and Andrea did it while she was with Venkman at their headquarters."

"I wonder how Venkman is gonna react to his girlfriend really being a man, and a murderer who used him to shift the blame off of her, and onto him and Ray." Greevey remarked sarcastically. The door to Andrea's apartment was still open, so they just walked in, interrupting Peter and Andrea sharing a kiss. "I wouldn't kiss her if I were you" Greevey told Peter.

"Huh?" Peter replied, confused.

"What's going on? Did you find out anything?" Andrea asked.

"Everything we need to know. Stand up please, Miss Campbell, or should we say, Aaron Campbell." Greevey ordered.

"WHAT?" Peter gasped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Andrea asked indignantly. "I'm not Aaron!" Logan and Greevey ignored her, forced her arms behind her back, and placed the handcuffs around her wrists.

"Andrea Campbell, you are under arrest for the murder of Walter Peck. You have the right to remain silent..." Logan went on, reading her rights as they led her out of the apartment, with Peter watching, totally stunned.

To Be Continued...


End file.
